Talk:Royal Guard (Gravity Force)
Ideas Okay folks, if we're still going with the whole "make this our own" idea, then let's get a few ideas together and see what we come up with it. I was thinking of a possible sub-group of the Royal Guard, maybe... five or six members that work exclusively in the Human World. Think of a force that helps bolster the Gotei 13's defenses should another Aizen pop up lol. Kenji Hiroshi 12:03, December 31, 2010 (UTC) I'm all for it. Well I had an idea for it like the organization XIII from KH but then again that would be more evil category than anything else. lol RazeOfLight 21:14, December 31, 2010 (UTC) This is only my opinion no has to follow it. Now, while we might change it we should change the basic structure of the origanization floormat. Now we can keep the terms the High Marshals for each of the Heads of the seperate squads and the Supreme Commander for the highest level squad. We can even keep the terms of the the Five Rings Guards. However, there should be sub organizations like the Research and Develope center, as well as the Sleath Force, something like the Kido Corps, also an organization for Healing like Unohana's hosptial. Also, we can have a High Advancement Strike Squad which is First Ring Guard Squad as a last resort type strike force to protect the Royal Family or to be sent to dangerous places. Each, of these sub organizations should be run by each of one of the high Marshals. Like say the High Marshal of the Fourth Ring should run the Research and Develope center, and the High Advancement Strike Force could be run by the Supreme High Marshal Commander. Except for the First Ring Guard only the High Marshals are part of the these sub Squads as the entire First Ring is the High Advancement Strike Force. Well, yall thoughts. Also I request that my strongest Character Haru Nakamaru can be put as a former not a current Supreme Commander as that is how I use him in my rps and in his History please?Td5 22:36, December 31, 2010 (UTC) While that may be a good idea the Royal Guard is still in Soul Society and so all of those departments already exist. They are more of the upper tier of each branch and look over all of soul society like a secret goverment of sorts but have executive priority when it comes to each department so creating a whole new set of departments just for the Royal Guard would be redundant as it would already exist. lol. RazeOfLight 00:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) I told you it was just my opinion. Although, can you raze or kenji put Haru Nakamaru under the list of former Supreme Commanders please as being a former member isn't as important as being current one, also its just so that I can make his history acturateTd5 00:28, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Human World Group Now, about this Human World-based group I was talkin' about. Six members total, all around Captain-level (or powerful Lieutenant) is what I'm thinkin' for the members power-level wise. Purpose: Defend the Human World from potential threats before those threats have a chance to materialize and blow up in your face lol. How's that sound to everyone? Kenji Hiroshi 11:19, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Fight Idea :This is another idea. As, to make so the Royal Guard is ruled by powerful enough characters, each of the High Marshals and the Supreme Commander could ever 100 years can be challenege to a fights by any members of their squad and must fight to keep their post or have to surrender it. This is so that the strongest of each Squad is the Squad Leader and not lower ranking officers. Hows this idea.Td5 19:24, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Twilight, If its an idea, label it as another section to stop everything getting cluttered lol. It's a sound idea, but leaders aren't necessarily selected because of their strength or power. They may be gifted at tactics, be inspirational to those serving alongside them or just popular... or all of the above. Strength isn't everything, as a tactical advantage can often outdo brute strength. Kenji Hiroshi 19:34, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Hitsuke Not to be a jerk or anything but wouldn't it be more fair if one of the other newer memebers or someone who doesnt usually create the top tier create the supreme commander of the Royal guard? I mean we are a group so I mean the few of us who make like the 'leaders' of different group shouldn't always have that privelege. Or even better if w all could agree on a character that could be used for the Supreme Commander. That way its not seeming as though anyone is claiming it just because it is most powerful. RazeOfLight 14:23, January 1, 2011 (UTC) For one, you are being a jerk. And two, fine, I'd be Ring Of Five. Jeez, is this what I get for my new year? If so then I'd have a bad year. 暗い夜 DarkNight (Talk To Me!) 14:54, January 1, 2011 (UTC) If you choose to look at it as being a jerk very well go ahead. I am just looking out for the fairness of the GF. Dot see why you took offense but at the same time that is not my problem. RazeOfLight 17:03, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :Okay, lets not have in-GF fighting, guys. Things are bad when we start arguing' among one another. Hitsuke, look at it from the perspective of the rest of the GF for a second. You've got the Head-Captain slot on the Gotei 13 and the Primera slot on the Espada page. I'll admit that Raze has the Cero Espada slot, but I conceded it to him by telling him to go ahead by not making Averian the Cero when both of you asked me to make him it. We need to let the other members in on the stuff as much as ourselves, or we'll be seen as hogging the glory by taking the best positions. We're here to have fun, but having fun is hard when you're given the low ranks all the time. So here's what I propose: ::1) Leave the Supreme Commander Slot empty until we actually see what changes we're making to the Royal Guard's structure. Some of us have agreed on the GF talk page that we're gonna take the basic concept of the Royal Guard page (the Five Rings, High Marshall, ect ect) and alter them with our own ideas so its more original. ::2) When we do actually make a Supreme Commander, he's shared among the entire GF, in a way similar to my newest villain, Gengetsu and a few others I'll be making soon. What you all think? Kenji Hiroshi 18:41, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Just an Idea I know I'm not apart of your group, but you're more than welcome to use the Shinsengumi. They're an external special tactics group whose purpose falls in line with what you need. Like I said, you're free to use it if you want, this is just a friendly suggestion. --- Illuminate Void 20:06, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :How ya doin', Void? Been a while. I've seen the article, and I like the design though we'd need to see what the others say, ya know? I take it this suggestion is in response to the group I was talking about which operates in the Human World a little up the page? Kenji Hiroshi 20:11, January 1, 2011 (UTC) :I've been doing pretty good as of late, thank you. And yeah go ahead, talk to the other members and see what they think. The Shinsengumi are there as a Human World group of Shinigami designed for that very purpose. Although, Ive been stuck trying to design scenario's to challenge them. Its...a lot harder than I thought it would be, but I've got some ideas now. --- Illuminate Void 20:25, January 1, 2011 (UTC) ::Getting the ideas seem to be the hardest part lol. Believe me, I know all about it. Anyway, I'll get the word around and see what the others think about it. Thanks for the suggestion, Void. Kenji Hiroshi 20:29, January 1, 2011 (UTC) Can I? May my newest character, Kōdōtai be the in the Ring of Five? --- Illuminated Void 04:46, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Sure. Its not reserved I believe so go ahead =)RazeOfLight 05:31, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Idea We all know how a Captain in the Gotei 13 has a lieutenant to act as an aide and all. So here's my idea. We do something similar with the royal guard. We have High Marshall's and Captains, so how about we add, say, one or two Marshall's below the High Marshall, to each ring to act as the second and third-in-command of that particular ring? What are your thoughts? Kenji Hiroshi 11:34, January 29, 2011 (UTC) :I love it. I always thought that the Royal Guard would be incredibly similar to the Gotei 13, but with a few differences (i.e. protect Soul King, transport important objects (Ōin), etc.). ::Same here, Kou :) But here's another idea, in response to the little convo about the supreme commander position further up the page, and to stop that happening again: Right now, we've got 16 members in the GF (damn we've grown lately lol), so with two Marshall's per ring, that makes ten positions. Those who've got the leadership position in the Ring, like myself and Raze, won't be making any Marshall's. Leave that to the ones who haven't actually gotten characters in the Royal Guard if they're interested. That way, everyone gets a piece of the action. Kenji Hiroshi 14:01, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :::About the members of GF: Jasmaljar or however you spell it hasn't edited in months. I believe he was on for a maximum of three days, so I say he be taken off the list of members. However, I have no authority to do so, so I'm asking if you or any others agree with me. --- Illuminated Void 14:05, January 30, 2011 (UTC) *'EDIT:' I agree with your second idea as well. (: :I'll add the Marshall positions, then :) And I'd agree with removing Jasmaljer as well. It'd be different if he was still on and actively editing, but right now, he hasn't contributed to anything the GF has done since he became a member. We'll see what the others have to say first, then decide what we're for doing. Kenji Hiroshi 14:37, January 30, 2011 (UTC) :3 votes..So Jasmaljar is officially no longer a member. RazeOfLight 16:19, January 30, 2011 (UTC) ::I'll remove his name, then. So, we work with the same three vote system for joining and booting out? Good to know. Kenji Hiroshi 16:26, January 30, 2011 (UTC)